


three Birthday wishes

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, F/M, Happy Birthday, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three dwarves wishing you a happy birthday and confessing their love to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nori

Nori:(come away with me-norah jones)

A/N: the colors of tulips represent-my perfect lover..you have the most beautiful eyes and your smile is like the sunshine. Believe me when I say I love you.

The morning sun was shining in your eyes, waking you from a very lovely dream. You had dreamt of a spring day where THE FLOWERS were blooming, casting a beautiful scent into the air as you walked upon them. It was your wedding day and today was the day you would finally be joined to your one love...Nori.

As your eyes opened, the smell of flowers don't fade..but stayed strong. You saw a bouquet of tulips...some yellows,reds,and some that were varigated in their colors...placed next to your head that laid upon a fluffy pillow. You slowly reach out your hand to pull it closer to you..sniffing at the heavy scent...eyes closing in pleasure.

"Morning. Azyung." You turn your head to where the voice came from, seeing your lover standing there.

"Mmm...morning Nori" your voice was still heavy with sleep as you gazed upon him standing there...grey shirt opened all the way, dark pants hanging low on his hips and his hair all messed up from last nights loving you two had shared. He saw you staring at him and a sly, sexy smile made its way on his lips. You smiled back sweetly as you held up the bouquet towards him." You remembered ."

"Happy birthday love." He eased into the bed next to you...taking you lovingly into his arms as he cuddeled you into his chest as you nuzzeled the hairs upon it...enjoying his spicy scent he had. You felt his hands gently slide along your back...up and down...as he began to sing softly into your ear. His voice was sensual and evoked memories of last night...periodically he would lean down...kissing the top of your head. When he finished he placed a finger under your chin to tilt your face up so to better kiss your lips. You sighed in contentment at the touch of his warm lips upon yours...lifting his head...looking deeply into your eyes he whispered.

"Marry me (Y/N)" you gasped in surprise as joy filled you. This was by far the best birthday ever...you think as you grab his face in your hands...kissing him as you accept.


	2. bofur

Bofur:(love me tender-elvis)

It was your birthday and you were making your way down the erebor mines to see the head royal chefs brother, Bofur ,who happened to be the head mining MANAGER, to take him his lunch that once again he had forgotten. Bombur asked if you would be a dear and take this to him..there was a certain twinkle in his eyes that you didnt notice since you were in too much of a rush to see Bofur..the one dwarf you had a crush on for the longest time. As you got closer you hear the sounds of the miners working away...turning the corner you see him and your breath catches at the sight before you. He was shirtless while swinging his mattock at some rocks...sweat dripping down his back making its way to the top edge of his dusty pants that were held up by suspenders. The sight of him working makes your breath catch and your heart race...he was sexy beyond belief to you..especially with those suspenders that made your thoughts become dirty at what you would love to do with them..and him. Your thoughts were interupted by a shout from one of the men...alerting him to your presence. he stopped working to make his way over to you...smiling that grin that made your stomach feel like butterflies were having a party in there. As he got closer to you he signed out for the other guy to take lead for bit..then turning to you he gestured for you to come with him...signing he wanted to talk to you for a moment...about what you didnt know...you found out really quickly.

"(Y/N). I asked yeh here teh..teh.." he stumbled over his words then found them again as he blurted out."I like yeh..alot and I wish teh court yeh if yeh would let meh. I know im not but a simple miner and all and i got nothing to offer yeh..." you didnt let him finish as you threw your arms around his neck shouting out ..YES..surprise very much upon his face. You then place his face within your hands as you look into his eyes.

"Bofur ...you are all I need now and forever. You are the best thing to offer to me." he blushed as you leaned in to lightly kiss him upon the lips then leaned away to stare in his eyes.. As he held you close in his arms he began to sing a special song he had always wanted to sing to you..Love me tender.

You listen to his rich burred voice singing to you, full of love within it, as it echoed around you both and down the tunnels to where his men were working who had stopped when they heard him singing. Niether of you knowing that they could hear him singing or knowing how much they were going to enjoy teasing him when he came back later.

"Happy birthday...kurdunuh" he lovingly said as he gazed into your beautiful eyes.


	3. dwalin

dwalin:(make you feel my love-adele)

You were walking down the halls of Erebor, making your way towards the weapons room, where Dwalin had asked you to meet him. Today of all days...your birthday...and he wanted you to come to the weapons room at 2° clock...don't be late he said. You groused under your breath..that man could make a baby curse..he was so annoying, stubborn, and commanding..( and gorgeous, and sexy and just plain endearing in some way.) You loved him very much but he didn't know it..you hid it from him..so you think.

As the room came into sight, you could hear heavy boots wearing a rut in the floor and peeking in you see Dwalin pacing back and forth...looking very agitated. You knew you were a little bit early, so he wasn't expecting you to be standing there outside the door quit yet as he muttered to himself.

"(Y/N). I think the time has come...no, no..your not her boss." He stopped pacing and looked at the wall...growling at it as he spoke again. "(Y/N). You are a fine warrior and I think...no,no..she not one of your trainees." He sighed heavily as he nervously rubbed the top of his head."(Y/N). I've been watching you for the longest time...no,no..now you sound like a stalker...ugghh ...Dwalin your a mess. Just walk up to her and say (Y/N).." you had enough of listening to him stumbling over his words and taking pity on him you walked in as he said your name.

"Yes master Dwalin?" He spun around starteled at your sudden entrance...making him blush hard. "Did you forget sir..that you asked me to meet you? You did say 2°clock right?" It took him a few moments for him to get his bearings...then looking you in the eyes..he set his shoulders straight and cleared his throat. He spoke in his deep rumbling voice that made you breathless to hear.

"(Y/N) I have been thinking for a long time as I've watched you through the years..becoming such a fine warrior that any man would be proud to have at his back..but most especially and importantly by his side through out the years to come. And I wanted you to know...uhmm wished you to know..DAGNABIT!" He bellowed out in frustration." Will yeh allow meh to be that man? Will yeh,( Y/N) , let meh court yeh?" Your heart leapt for joy as you gazed at this ox of a dwarf that held your heart. He saw you smiling demurely as you calmly walked over to him and taking his large calloused hands into yours..bringing them to your cheek to rub against them..you then whispered into the silence your acceptance. As you both stood there hand in hand he began to tenderly sing a love song to you that brought tears to your lovely eyes.

"Happy birthday (Y/N). I love yeh."


End file.
